


Bed Rest

by LisaRealist55



Series: Family Time [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaRealist55/pseuds/LisaRealist55
Summary: Felicity has been on bed rest for 2 weeks because of stress and she is starting to go a little crazy.But crazier things just keep happening





	Bed Rest

The four walls are driving her slightly erratic. It’s a nice room now that she was able to decorate it since the wedding. Their wedding picture sat in a beautiful white frame on the top of their dresser. The bouquet sat encased in wax thanks to her Mom. A family picture they managed to take hung on the wall beside the door. Her tablets and Laptop were strewn about the bed. Oliver had made her many different breakfasts in bed options and Raisa was always there through lunch with something new and yet comforting. She had a very successful video call with the head of Biotechnology at Wayne enterprises and the chip would be manufactured at a much lower price therefore making it more affordable. Bruce Wayne even established a benefactors program for those who couldn’t afford wherein he would give grants to those people to pay for it. Curtis was being more cooperative and agreed that it was what it was intended for. He would work on a contract basis on the chip but would mostly be working with the head of bioengineering at Wayne enterprises. She was coding a new security program for large computer banks in companies with 10 layers of encryption and anti-hack coding. Which Kord industries and ARGUS were already interested in. So I guess bedrest can be progress but it’s only been two weeks and even with Alena visiting she still was getting so bored.

“Mama, I’m home.” William called upon entering. He came around the corner, “I brought you something.” William held out a strawberry shake from Big Belly Burger her favourite.

“OMG I love you even more. How was school?” Felicity asked as she reached for the milkshake.

“There is this dance coming up for Easter and I got asked by Jane Mitcham to be on the finance committee for the dance. I guess that means I need to learn to dance.” William stated.

Felicity smiled at him and nodded. “I guess it does, Aunt Thea and I can help. Your Dad can shoot an arrow from 100 yards out but rhythm not his forte unless it’s kicking.”

William laughed at that just as Oliver walked in and said “Heard that.”

“You know it’s true you‘re the one always telling me ‘I don’t dance’ all the time. I want him to have an ounce of a chance in life he’s learning to dance from Thea and me” Felicity playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

“William go wash up and you can help me with dinner. How’d you’re day go?” He asked as he climbed onto the bed sliding her electronic companions down the bed kissing her on the forehead.

“Mm it went well I think I have narrowed down where Lance has skipped off to and then I caught what was a sneaky little hacker…or he thought he was being sneaky. Their bunker may have floating Beebo’s all over their screens for a couple of days. I did also find what I think may be where Diaz is operating out of in the Glades. Why is it always the glades?” Felicity grabbed his face and pulled him in for a more passionate kiss.

“John and I will check that out later. You want to sit on the couch while William and I cook dinner? Get out of this room for a bit?” Oliver asked. 

Felicity nodded as she went to get up Oliver came around and was about to carry her out of the room, Felicity smacked his arm. “I can walk ten feet Oliver I walk to the kitchen all the time. Geesh.”

“Sorry I was just being cautious.” Oliver held his hand out for her.

“Thank you.” She said as she got up and kissed him one more time because she can.

HE put his hand on her waist as they walked out to the kitchen. Felicity sat down at their table. Oliver washed his hands then grabbed the ingredients from the fridge. William helped in preparing the salad ingredients, as Felicity watched them she sat and smiled at the home of it all. They have in all of this chaos made a home together. No matter what comes or who comes she knows in her soul that everything will be good. Now if she could just find the Diaz, Anatolly, Black Siren and God help her Lance. Keeping in the back of her mind Sara and what she hid from them although she understands why but Sara should have warned them ahead of time. Felicity puts that to the back of her mind remembering who else she needs to protect from that as her hand runs over her new baby bump that just started. She knows that she has backup and love and family behind her and that this family will protect them forever. Love and Light. L’Amour and La Lumière. Thinking back to a certain casino in Hub City. They have so much Light and Love in their life they will win.

“Hey,” Oliver touched her shoulder. “You have this look of pure joy on your face what’s up?”

“Thinking about L’Amour and La Lumière.” She looked up and smiled at him. “Despite everything happening now I see how much we have right here in this moment and I just know we are going to be okay. All of us.” She rubbed her stomach again. Oliver leaned down and kissed her.

“Come on guys in front of the child here.” William grimaced.

“You will appreciate it more when you are older William. Trust me.” Oliver said as he kissed his wife again.

Oliver and William went back to getting dinner ready and Felicity turned the TV on. The news is still stuck on this indictment thing wish they would let it go. She wishes everyone would let it go. Maybe if she sends a message to the legends and uses that whammy thing they have for memories. Thinking about it hurts, a single tear roles down her cheek.

“Hey, Felicity everything will work itself out honey.” Oliver pulls her face to him as he turns the TV off.

She looks up at him and nodded so slowly then wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. We will figure it out and everything will work out I feel it in my bones. We have both been through way too much to let a stupid FBI investigation throw us for a loop.” Oliver leaned down and breathed her in taking his time. He knows she is scared as scared as he is but they can’t give into that fear for them for their children and their future. He can finally see such a beautiful future in front of him and he is damn sure not going to let the FBI or anyone else take it away from him.

“I need to find Lance and I am more than 100% sure he has Black Siren with him. Has he tried to contact Thea?” She asked him holding onto his face. 

Oliver shook his head. “She hasn’t said anything to me at all.”

Felicity kissed him with enough passion that it could light up the room. “After dinner I will look again.”

“Mmhmm I will call John later and have him and Lyla and JJ come over here so we can talk.” Oliver said as he stood up and checked dinner. “Will you can occupy JJ for a bit right?”

“Sure dad. He loves my video games, I know nothing violent he’s 4.” William raised his hands up as he sat the salad down on the table and went to get the plates for dinner.

The family sat together eating and talking about what was going on at William’s school.

……

John, Lyla and JJ show up and William took JJ to his room to play Sonic the Hedgehog. Sitting there listening to the squeals of laughter sort of grounds this found family. Felicity called Thea and asked her to come over as well. When Thea arrived they get down to business.

“Thea he hasn’t contacted you at all?” Oliver asked his sister.

“Okay he has he said Dinah shot her and he took her where he thought he could keep her safe.” Thea finally gave it up.

“Thea, really. I know Quentin is drawn in by her but really.” Felicity used her loud voice there.

“Ollie I just think he is trying to get through to her he needs this I don’t know why but he does. I thought giving him time and he says he is making progress.” Thea looked at her brother.

“Thea she is manipulative, Oliver, John, Lyla you know I am right?” Felicity pleaded with them.

“Felicity is right, I agree she manipulated a lot of my men and she downright attempted to fool you all if it wasn’t for Felicity you would of continued playing along with her.” Lyla backed Felicity up.

“I know your right honey and she is not our Laurel but we still can’t just kill her. What should we do it’s an emotionally charged thing for Lance?” Oliver looked at her.

“What I have been saying for months send her back to Earth 2 and let justice be done there. That is where she belongs. I can call Cisco and he can breach her back anytime. Jesse said she would take her from there.” Felicity huffed. “She belongs on her earth not here you know this as well as I do. After dealing with those Earth X people we do not need any more Earths paying us a visit. Who knows who might want revenge on her besides Dinah I mean.”

“Felicity is right we call Cisco man and we do what is right.” John looked at Oliver.

“You’re both right. Thea where is he with her?” Oliver looked at his baby sister as she stood and paced to the back of the room.

“I don’t know if he will let her go and what if this pushes him back over the edge?” Thea shook her head. “Let me talk to him and then see what is going on, okay, please I just need to talk to him. He is the only thing I have left that is like a father you know.” Thea pleaded with her family.

Felicity stood and crossed the room. “We are his family too Thea and we will not let him go down that road. Quentin is too important to all of us. We all love him Thea we just want what is best for him, us and this Earth.”

“Okay I will call him. Just give me time I will find out where he is.” Thea stepped out onto the balcony.

“I need to go lie down and take some aspirin. Sorry Lyla, John excuse me.” Felicity walked to the bedroom. Oliver waved at his friends and followed his wife.

“Hey, come here.” Oliver pulled her into an embrace. “I love you, remember breathe and talk to me don’t hold anything in.”

“Sorry, I just…” Tears slipped down her face. “I worry about Thea and Quentin. It is like they can’t see it right in front of them she is not our Laurel she’s not.”

“I know, I do. I knew this would be hard for him I just wish I knew the best way to help him.” Oliver rubbed her back. “I know send her back.” Felicity nodded against his chest.

“Sara left me a message said ‘Don’t worry about Dhark I am handling with help from Costantine’ I am still worried.” Felicity pulled Oliver closer.

“I know and when it comes to that we will deal with it. I know there is a lot on our plates. I need you to stay calm for you and peanut I cannot lose both of my girls.” Oliver kissed her forehead.

“Silvia Deardren Queen, My grandmother and your Mom. What do you think?” Felicity looked at him she had been thinking about it for the full two weeks. 

“Hmm I like it honestly I do. But what about Smoak?” Oliver asked.

“I don’t need Smoak anyway it’s just a name. I’ve thought about it I will name my business Smoak and in business I will be Smoak but everywhere else that is most important I am your Queen.” Felicity looked up at the beaming smile on his face.

“Forever my Queen so that means no stress.” Oliver looked down at her and kissed her with every ounce of love he could muster.

“We also need to talk to William. With this court case…” Just then Thea came in.

“Quentin said he wants one more week he needs it then he will tell us where he is. And he said Felicity he would appreciate it if you wouldn’t hack anything to find him. I think we can give him a week.” Thea looked at them then out at John and Lyla.

“Alright Thea a week. Then I am instructing Lyla here to use all the resources to find them so we can drag his ass back here got it.” John told her in a very matter of fact way.

“I’ll get JJ goodnight all and John is right Thea I am not letting Quentin stay in the wind much longer.” Lyla went to William’s room and grabbed JJ. “Goodnight William.”

“Goodnight Aunt Lyla, Uncle Digg and Auntie Thea.” William said as everyone left.

“William get ready for bed. I know tomorrow is Saturday but we need to talk about a lot of things. Nothing to worry about so have a good sleep.” Oliver said, William hugged him and Felicity and then went to his room closing his door.

“Tomorrow will be a busy day. Let’s get some sleep.” Felicity took Oliver’s hand and guided him to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you TDGAL1 for all your inspiration


End file.
